


Primera Vez

by MilyBlackQueen



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Time, M/M, Malentendidos, Misunderstandings, Multi, Primera vez, Some Humor, escuchando tras la puerta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyBlackQueen/pseuds/MilyBlackQueen
Summary: Magnus, Clary e Izzy escuchan a sus parejas hablando sobre su primera vez;  la conversación rápidamente se descarrila.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Primera Vez

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola... traigo este corto, tonto y (espero) divertido fics que surgió hace casi un año ya ni recuerdo porque; no lo había terminado pero sin querer lo encontré esta semana y decidí completarlo para publicar y sacarles una sonrisa ;) Espero que les gusté...
> 
> Recuerden; nada que reconozcan es mio, pertenerse a la gran Cassandra Clare.
> 
> ¡A leer!

Su tarde de Spá había sido realmente reconfortante, con tantos tramites referentes al Instituto, la nueva exhibición de arte y las travesuras de los niños, Clary, Magnus e Isabelle estaban al tope de estrés; nada que una tarde de masajes, peluquería y compras no pudieran resolver; y ahora los tres volvían al instituto sonriendo radiantemente con el brillo del atardecer, risas alegres mientras comentaban el show de acróbatas que acababan de disfrutar en el metro, todos cargados de bolsas con las compras del día: algunos zapatos, nuevos atuendos, y por supuesto cosas _divertidas_ que esperaban estrenar esa noche con sus respectivas parejas...

Y sin embargo no había rastro de ellos por ningún lado.

\- ¿Es mi impresión o esto está muy silencioso? – Preguntó Clary con sospecha. Magnus susurró algunas palabras para rastrearlos.

\- Están en la cocina - Informó.

\- Se van a arruinar el apetitito – Se quejó Isabelle con un puchero – Yo haría la cena. – Magnus y Clary se miraron con una mueca, ninguno culpaba a los chicos por "arruinarse el apetito" ante semejante amenaza.

Se dirigieron a la cocina confundiéndose al escuchar desde el pasillo el tono interrumpido de una guitarra mientras un par de voces conversaban en tono alto; al parecer estaban manteniendo una discusión, no lo suficientemente acalorada para considerarse una pelea; pero si para hacer que Clary y Magnus se miraran confundidos: eran Jace y Alec.

 _\- ¡No fue bueno, no importa lo que digas!_ – Bufaba Alec exasperado.

 _\- Eres un quejumbroso -_ Desestimaba Jace a su parabatai – _Y créeme que me cuesta admitirlo, pero Simon lo hace bastante bien._

\- ¿Qué?- Magnus y Clary se desconcertaron deteniéndose en seco y mirando a Isabelle quien se encogió de hombros con el mismo desconcierto que ellos ¿A qué demonios se referían?

_\- No es como si tengas con que compararlo._

_\- Oh disculpe usted, olvidé que hablaba con el señor experto en submundos._

\- ¿Experto? – Gesticuló Magnus ¿Cómo que experto? Alec solo había estado con él…

\- _No sé de qué hablas, Simon fue mi primera vez_ – Bufó el ojos azules.

Y ahora aparentemente con Simon.

\- ¡Te voy a matar Simon Lewis! – Masticaron Isabelle y Magnus a la vez; la pelonegro buscando por reflejo su látigo en su cintura, pero no lo encontró; lo había dejado en su habitación esa mañana antes de salir.

 _-¡La mía también!_ – Exclamó Jace como si eso reforzara su punto.

Clary por su parte se ahogó con su propia saliva.

- _Además no deberías de quejarte-_ Seguía Jace- _Tú te entregaste voluntariamente.-_ Acusó

 _\- Y a ti técnicamente te obligó, y que digas que te gustó da mucho que pensar._ \- Espetó Alec.

\- _Solo digo que se sintió bien_ – Aseguró Jace _\- Y tú no te quedes callado Lewis; ¿con quién se sintió mejor? –_ Increpó. El sonido de la guitarra se detuvo por un instante.

\- _Vamos, chicos; realmente no puede ser tan importante saber cuál es mi favorito –_ Respondió Simon riendo divertido por la discusión.

 _\- Quiero una respuesta real no una diplomática_ – Exigió Jace.

 _\- Bueno, Jace gana puntos por ser el primero para mí_ – Aseguró Simon finalmente; el rubio exclamó con triunfo – _Pero no recuerdo gran cosa debido a la prisa del momento_ – Desestimó – _Con Alec fue más sobre compartir el momento, creo que no nos habríamos hecho buenos cuñados como Izzy quería si no nos hubiéramos acercado, así que elijo a Alec._

 _\- ¿Qué?_ – Se indignó Jace frente a la risita de triunfo de Alec - _¡No! Hagámoslo de nuevo; tenemos algo de tiempo, antes de que Izzy, Clary y Magnus lleguen…_

Isabelle no se contuvo más, pateando la puerta para abrirla de golpe.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que te acostaste con mis hermanos por mí, Simon Lewis?! – Bramó la chica; Magnus también se había dado lugar, moviendo sus manos en un hechizo para separar a los tres chicos antes de que la situación se volviera más prometedora.

Solo que no era comprometedora en lo absoluto: Alec estaba vestido con un gran sweter con hoyos y una taza de café en sus manos, Jace tenía un emparedado a medio comer mientras que Simon había dejado caer su guitarra a medio afinar.

Los tres mirando a Isabelle con los ojos abiertos, perplejos.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó el vampiro desconcertado.

\- Oh, no lo nieguen: lo escuchamos todo – Acusó Clary, su rostro rojo de enojo.

\- Esto es absurdo, Magnus…

\- No quiero hablar ahora, infiel…- Lo acusó herido.

\- Espera, espera… no hablábamos de eso…

\- Oh por supuesto que si… oímos todo sobre sus primeras veces juntos – Izzy golpeó a Simon en el pecho, el castaño sin poder defenderse debido al hechizo del brujo.

\- ¡Hablábamos de la primera vez que los mordí! – Exclamó el vampiro – En el barco de Valentine a Jace, y en Edom a Alec.

Isabelle tardó un segundo como si decidiera si creerle o no, Clary enrojeció avergonzada por las ideas a donde sus pensamientos la habían llevado, mientras el brujo movía las manos para liberarlos.

\- ¿Te dije que conseguí que Catarina cuide a Max y Rafael está noche? – Sonrió Magnus en disculpa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? Espero les sacara al menos una sonrisa y me lo hagan saber con un review ;)
> 
> Nos leemos pronto
> 
> Besos :3


End file.
